


That Renownèd Peer

by TheaShire



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaShire/pseuds/TheaShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of one of akathecentimetre's kink meme fills. Chapter 4 of "His Smile Me Draws, His Frown Drives Me Away". This ficlet really drew me and I ended up reading it in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Renownèd Peer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Smile Me Draws, His Frown Drives Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370854) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



> All the love to akathecentimetre for truly making my laugh!
> 
> _Warning: English is not the reader’s first (or second) language, but I do hope it turned out alright anyway._

 

**Download podfic (.mp3):[Click here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwCs96v_nil2eDR5cFp0cWM0REU/edit?usp=sharing)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add a link to this podfic on www.audiofic.jinjurly.com when I get it up there as well ;)


End file.
